Legacy's Blood
by 246kisses
Summary: Randy Orton beats Cody. Evan can't stand it anymore. will Evan get Cody to return his feelings for him? Cody/Evan.SLASH.WARNING THE FOLLOWING STORY CONTAINS ABUSE AND TALK OF SEXUAL ABUSE. ALSO CONTAINS M/M SEX. PLEASE DON'T READ IF YOUR NOT INTO THAT.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: here's a couple I never thought about til I saw Even Bourne return on ECW. **

**I own absolutely nadda, It all belongs to the WWE.**

* * *

He hurt. God did he hurt. Triple H had used that sledge hammer as a damn bat, and had bounced him around that cage like a ball. The trainer said he had a concussion, bruised ribs, 10 stitches in his forehead, and minor cuts and bruises.

That was nothing compared to what Randy was going to do to him, when he went to the locker rooms that was for sure.

Cody sighed. He did not want to leave the trainers office.

Randy was going to be pissed that he hadn't beat Triple H. Hell, he didn't even get any hits in.

Cody really truley hated his life. He didn't want to be apart of Randy's antic's, but he wasn't strong enough to be on is own. He didn't **want **to be on his own. True his brother was on RAW, but that wasn't the company he wanted, and not to mention the fact that Goldust wasn't speaking to him. Randy had promised him that if he helped him defeat Triple H he would leave his wife for him. It was kinda funny in a psychotic way. He was putting up with the beatings Randy was giving, the physical and mental abuse because Randy said it was training. And that Randy would love him more.

_' How did he put it?? oh yeah, Break the spirit the true man would show._' Cody thought to himself.

Of course He never touched Ted, he wouldn't put up with it. Ted did know that Cody was gay and Cody knew that Ted was Bi, But then again after the camera's went off everyone was fucking someone know matter what gender.

He closed his eye's, and leaned on the table. God he was so tired.

"You shouldn't sleep with a concussion." A voice in front of him said.

Cody opened his eye's and was staring into the warm hazel ones that belonged to Evan Bourne.

"I wasn't sleeping, I was resting."

"Whatever you say. I ran into Orton a few minutes ago, he's looking for you."

Cody winced. "Yeah I know he is. what are you doing here? Aren't you on ECW?"

Evan gave him a odd look. " Yeah I'm on ECW, but I'm here to get the nod from the trainer to wrestle tomorrow. Is everything OK?"

"Just fucking peachy, didn't you see my match or lack of?"

"Yeah I saw it, But I meant with you and Orton?"

Cody felt his eye's widen. If Randy knew he was talking about him behind his back..Cody fought off a shudder. No he wouldn't go there.

"It doesn't concern you. Leave me alone."

Cody got off the table and started walking towards the door.

"what goes through your mind when he hits you?"

Cody didn't even bother to turn around and face Evan, his face would give away everything.

"I don't know what your talking about Evan."

Evan was silent for a moment. Cody didn't dare turn to look at him.

"Yeah you do." Evan fanally turning him around to face him. placing his calloused hands on Cody's shoulders and looked him dead in the eye.

" Ive been wrestling for 9 years and have been through some of the same shit your going through. I know what Randy's doing to you."

Cody felt a shiver go done his spine. Evan really seemed to care, and if that twinkle in his eye's was anything to go by, Evan was attracted to him. But it didn't matter he belonged to Randy, whether by choice or not.

He shrugged off Evan's hands, and missed them immediately.

"Thanks for your concern but.."

"RHODE'S WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?"

Cody jumped a foot, Randy was in the hallway.

"I've got to go, please leave it be."

"Cody if you need to talk I'm in room 212."

Cody gave Evan a Small nod, when Randy stepped in.

Seeing that he was standing with Evan, Randy pasted on one of his fake smiles.

"here you are Cody I was getting worried. how are you?"

"I'm fine Randy."

"Glad to hear it."

"Well I'll leave you 2 alone i have to find the trainer." Evan told Randy.

"Sure no problem, I need to talk to Cody anyway. Glad your legs healed up."

As Evan was leaving he gave Cody a look behind Randy's back, a look that said he knew what was going to happen and that he would help if Cody wanted him to.

Cody just looked at the floor and gave a small shake of his head. He Heard Evan sigh as he left.

~~**~~

Evan stood outside the trainers office and listened

" YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A PIECE OF SHIT!YOU DIDN'T EVEN GET A MOVE ON HIM!

Evan heard something that sounded like skin on skin, then a low whimper. Orton was beating up Cody again.

He sighed, Evan wished Cody would stand up for himself but Orton had him tied around his little finger. Evan had been watching Cody ever sense he came to the WWE, there was something about him that got Evan hot. But Orton would have a fit if he knew that.

"YOU WANT ME TO BE WITH YOU? YOU CAN'T EVEN WIN A MATCH WHY WOULD I WANT A MAN LIKE THAT? OH, I'M SORRY YOUR NOT A MAN! YOUR A PATHETIC EXUSE FOR A HUMAN BEING! YOU DAMN SURE BETTER SHAPE UP CODY OR YOUR ASS IS GONE."

Evan sighed to himself. He hoped Cody was strong enough for what had to be done. Evan was sick of the way Orton treated him, and he was going to do something about it. with or without Cody.

* * *

Authors note: There's the first bit. Please read and review. tell me if you love it or hate it, I always like to know what to fix.8P


	2. Chapter 2

It was Tuesday night. Cody was laying on his hotel bed watching the end of ECW, and icing his shoulder. Randy had pounded on it like no tomorrow last night. Luckily he could just say he hurt it in his cage match.

Evan had just won his returning match against Jamie Noble. damn did he look good. When they talked last night Cody could definitely feel the chemistry that was between them. But he couldn't acted on it. If Randy ever found out he had a thing for Evan, he would be as good as dead.

Evan's words kept echoing in his head."_What goes through your mind when he hits you?"_

Truth was he didn't think when Randy beat him. He prayed. He prayed that after the hitting stopped Randy would say he was sorry and that he loved him. He prayed that, this time was the last time. so far none of that had happened.

It was starting to get to him, that after all Cody had done for Randy, he still didn't see him as an equal. Randy never kissed him or held him after a bad day. And the few times they had sex Randy always had to be the topper never a bottom, and he was always rough.

Cody winced, when he remembered the first time Randy ever fucked him. He used no lube and there was no foreplay. Randy was in and out within 5 minutes, leaving Cody bruised and bloody.

_'Evan would be gentle, and hold you after you were both satisfied.' _Cody's brain tried to tell him.

"Great now I'm arguing to myself. That can't be healthy." Cody said out loud.

_'Evans probably back at the hotel by now, maybe it would be nice to say hi._' His brain argued.

"True, and I could congratulate him on his match right?"

(Silence)

"I've got to get a life." Cody sighed shaking his head.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

(KNOCK KNOCK)

Evan groaned. If one more person congratulated him he was going to slap them upside their head. He won his return match. Big deal, it wasn't like he won the world title or something. Though that was what he was gunning for now.

(KNOCK KNOCK)

Oh well, better get it over with."Come in."

The one person he wasn't expecting came into his room.

"Hey Evan."

Hey Cody."

Cody was cowering in the door way, his shoulder was blue and purple from what Evan could see under Cody's tank. Evan didn't think that was from his match, so that leaved only one explanation.

"Do you want to sit down?" Evan waved his arm to the bed he was sitting on.

"Sure thank, is your ankle OK?" Cody asked sitting next to him.

Evan looked down at the ankle in question. It was currently sporting a wrap on ice pack.

"Yeah it's fine, I just have to ice it after my matches so it doesn't swell up. But I don't think that's what you came here to talk about. Did Orton do that?" Evan pointed to Cody's bruised shoulder.

Cody looked down and sighed."Yeah. After you left the trainers office last night."

That was the last straw for Evan. "Look Cody I need to ask you a question, please answer it."

"O..oK, I'll try."

"Do you love Randy?" Evan asked, gingerly putting his hand on Cody's injured shoulder.

"What!? Of course I do... I mean I did before.... No I do I do, I ..I.. I don't know." Cody broke down.

"NO! I don't love him anymore! He's out of control, he gave Stephanie the RKO, he wants to tear Hunter apart, He beats the hell out of me! I don't love him, but I can't leave him. He'd kill me, and probably enjoy it. I'm nothing but trash to him, scum that's not even good enough to lick his wrestling boots. After every beating you know what he tells me? 'break the spirit and the true man will show.'"

Evan couldn't stand to hear anymore, he pulled Cody onto his lap and hugged him to his chest, letting him sob til he couldn't anymore.

" None of what Orton tells you is true Cody.** YOU** are strong and you can leave him whenever you want. He's got you thinking that you need him, when the truth is baby he needs you."

Cody looked up at him with tear stained cheeks. " Do you really think so?"

"Yes baby I do. If you and ted weren't there, Randy would have nothing. The truth is Cody, Randy is nothing without you. Deep down inside you know that. "Evan wiped the remaining tears from Cody's cheeks and rested his forehead against Cody's.

_Cody's POV_

Cody stayed silent for a few moment, trying to absorb all of what Evan had said. It was all true. Randy would be, and have nothing without Ted and himself to cheat for him. Another thing he couldn't stop thinking about was how Evan had called him 'baby'. He may not have meant to use that endearment but Cody liked the way it made him feel.

"I don't know what to do." Cody finally confided in Evan.

"Whats to think about? You leave him, I know your afraid but I won't let anything happen to you. And you can stay with me as long as you need to."

Cody got a mental picture of Evan draped out on the bed with only a towel covering his abdomen.

_'Whoa better stop there before little Cody pops to attention.'_Cody thought to himself.

"I want to wait til after wrestlemainia. By that time I'm hoping Triple H will beat **HIM** so bad he'll need a wheelchair."

"What about if Randy wins? Will you stay with him Cody?"

"No. Because Randy is not going to win, I don't care what he does to me but at wrestlemania I'm not going to cheat for him. Hell, I'll knock out Ted before I let him cheat. I hated what he did to Stephanie and I don't want to see that happen again."

"Let me help you Cody. After you screw over Randy he'll be after you. Please baby let me help you."

_'No_. Cody thought to himself. '_Randy will want to kill him, And if Evan helps me Randy will be after him to.'_

"Do you know that's the third time you called me 'baby'? Cody hoped that could distract Evan from this conversation.

"Oh, yeah I know what i was saying. But I'll stop if..."

Cody put his fingers to Evans lips."No I like it. I like it alot.

Evan gave Cody's fingers a small kiss, then removed them from his mouth. Cody noticed that Evans eye's seemed to glow as his face got closer to his. Cody wasn't scared. For the first time in a long time he wasn't afraid. He let out a long overdue groan when he felt Evan's lips brush his. Evan backed off just a little, Cody could feel his breath against his lips. Evan was waiting for permission. Cody threw his arms aroound Evans lips and deepened the kiss.

* * *

There's chapter 2. thank you all that read my story. WARNING next chapter will be sure to get you hot and bothered. Anyway like alway's R&R.8P


	3. Chapter 3

Cody's kiss was slow and deep. His tongue curled and pulled Evans back into his mouth while those long-fingered hands worked Evans shoulders. Evan couldn't believe that this passionate man was the same from last night. He brought his own hands up to rub at Cody's jaw, smooth and soft from a recent shave. Evan breathed in the musky sent of Cody's aftershave.

When Cody's thumb swept behind Evans ears, Evan groaned and took the kiss deeper, hips rocking closer. He was so sensitive there it almost hurt. The quick heat of Cody's response kept fueling his own gotta-have-you-now pulled Evans head closer with one hand and cupped his ass to get him closer. Cody's tongue was way over energetic, devouring his mouth like it was his last meal. Evan held his chin to slow him, easing until they were just tasting each others lips with teeth and tongues.

Evan tore his lips away from Cody's. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Cody was panting so hard it took him a moment to answer."Yes. I want you more then anything. Please make me forget him."

"My pleasure." Evan smiled and kissed Cody again.

_Cody's POV_

Cody lifted his arms as Evans hands slid under his shirt, let him tug it over his head and fling it away. Evans thumbs brushed Cody's nipples as his hands stroked Evans ribs. Cody licked under Evans ear, before leaning back to watch those big hands spread across his ribs. Then Evan's long fingers were tugging and twisting on Cody's nipples with the right amount of pressure to send a pulse of need to his balls. His head drooped back and Evans tongue and lips were on Cody's throat, his collarbone, hands moving lower.

He shoved Evans shirt off his shoulders. Cody stepped back and started to peel off his jeans. Evans shorts and boxers followed his jeans on the floor. Cody hadn't realized he was shaking till he was back on the bed.

"Easy Code, I'll make you feel real good." Evan grinned.

Evan was still grinning when he knelt between his legs and licked the head,sending that first jolt of pleasure into Cody's body. Evan slicked Cody's cock, wet lips soft down one side and up the other. he mouthed his way down again, and then took Cody's sac into his mouth, tongue rollingunder his balls, while Evan rubbed his hole with his fingers.

Holy shit! Evan hadn't even sucked him yet and already the skin of Cody's cock was so tight it vibrated. Cody stroked his hand through Evans hair, trying to urge him back up, but right where he was also felt so damn good. Evans hand went to work on Cody's cock."Evan..Please."

Thank god he got the hint. Evan wrapped his lips around the crown, tongue lapping the weeping slit while his lips played with the underside and then he was sliding down slowly, tight and wet his tongue... Cody's hand yanked Evans hair as his lips sealed around the base, meeting the ring of fingers around the root. He swallowed once and sucked back just as slowly. when his teeth grazed the head exactly right. Cody shuddered and clamped down all his muscles, no way was he going to shoot like this was his first blowjob.

Evan went deep again, the velvet of his throat milking, pulsing around the head of Cody's cock, his gasp was so long he was lucky no one hear him. Cody glance down to find those sexy hazel eyes watching him as Evans chheks hollowed around his cock when he sucked back. Cody shut his eyes and bucked toward Evans mouth.

Evans tongue swirled around the crown at the top of every stroke, flicking the knot of nerves under the head, tracing the vein as he went back down. It was slow and torturous but damn close to getting Cody off, and he wasn't ready for that to happen yet. He tugged on Evans hair and dragged him off.

"Do you have lube and rubbers?"

"One sec."

Evan got up and went to the bathroom, he came out seconds later. All the while Cody was enjoying the view, Damn was he hung well.

Evan slid his hands around Cody's waist and spread his legs open with his own, his cold lube covered fingers pushed slowly at his opening.

"Oh..god.''

"Relax Code, pull your legs up." Evan suggested adding more lube to his fingers.

Grabbing his legs, he brought them up to his chest and spread them to each side, exposing all of his body to Evans gaze. Passion glazed the man's hazel eyes."Beautiful," Evan muttered, running his finger from the tip of Cody's cock to his hole.

He wanted to say that men weren't beautiful, but he couldn't get the words to form. Evan was pressing a finger into him and swallowing his cock again. Cody moved with small thrusts, rocking between the warm wet mouth and the slick finger. at one point, Evan twisted hid finger and nailed his prostate. Cody froze when a shot of electricity shot through him. He had never felt anything like that with Randy.

"Again." He grunted, speeding up his own motions. Soon he was fucking himself on Evans hand while he feasted on his erection. After a few minutes, Evan pulled away from him.

"you're going to get two now." Evan warned him. Cody just nodded.

"Godamn." he swore as Evan pressed his fingers in and a slight pinch of pain tensed his muscles.

"Breathe, baby." Evan instructed before he took Cody's shaft back into his mouth.

Evan's free hand touched him everywhere. His chest, nipples, stomach, and balls were caressed while Evan stretched him. Lust swamped him and he rode the waves, trying to climb his pleasure to a climax.

So caught up in the passion, he never noticed when Evan took his fingers out and started to push his sheathed cock in. A few inches in and he flinched, he was even bigger then Cody thought. Evan stopped.

"Tell me when you want me to move." Evan told him. Cody couldn't believe how considerate Evan was being. He had never had a lover this attented. Then again he only had two his whole life, including Randy.

He tried to force his body to relax, but it wasn't until Evan leaned forward and kissed him that he felt comfortable. his body opened and it seemed like he pulled Evans cock deep into him.

"Evan" He couldn't think. His brain was fried and all he could do was rode him slow at first, til Cody started to push back and move with the man, encouraging him to take him harder. The smell of sweat and sex filled the reached down and started to stroke his cock to the tempo of Evans thrusts. His balls tightened and he groaned.

"coming." He warned Evan.

"want to feel you come around my cock." Evan's voice was harsh and rougher.

Cody pumped his cock once more, flicked a thumbnail over the weeping slit. His climax ripped through him and ropes of pearly white come coated his hand and Evans chest. His ass clamped down on Evans cock. Evan threw his head back and cried out as Cody milked his shaft until there was nothing left.

Evan collapsed on top of him and Cody welcomed the weight, putting his arms around his back, stroking the sweat off.

"My god..I never..that was amazing." Cody panted.

"My pleasure." Evan lifted up so they were chest to chest. He was smiling and Cody couldn't help but smile in return.

"Will you stay the night?" Evan asked stroking Cody's cheek.

Cody sighed. Back to the real world. "I can't, Randy has probably called me already a dozen times. But i promise next time."

"It's ok I understand." But the disappointment in Evans eye's said otherwise. Cody gently pushed Evan off , and went to the bathroom to wash up. When he came back out Evan had his boxers on and put Cody's cloths on the bed.

After Cody got dressed he went to Evan and cupped his face forcing him to meet his eye's. he leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on Evan's lips.

"I promise, next time I'll spend the night." He kissed him one more time, then went out the door.

* * *

A/N; Whoa I think I need a cold shower. Did I focus too much on the sex or not enough? Please let me know.8P


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning: the fallowing contains scenes of Rape and abuse please go no further if that bothers you.**

* * *

Just as Cody had predicted Randy had called his cell 21 times. messages ran from a simple 'ill call you back' to an irritated 'When i get a hold of you I'm gonna ring your scrawny neck'.

Cody sat on his bed phone in hand, he wasn't ready to call Randy and spoil his post orgasmic high. Being with Evan was like a drug. He desperately wanted another fix of the high flyer. Evan was so in tuned with him and seemed to know his body better then he did. Cody really had wanted to stay the night, but if Randy had found out..he would probably end his wrestling career. Two weeks. that's all he had to keep telling himself. Two weeks till wrestlmanina and this would all be over and done with.

_'If the plan backfires though and he becomes champion, he'll make your life a living hell.' _His brain chimed in.

"Not again! I'm not arguing with myself again. I maybe crazy for thinking I loved Randy but I'm not this mental."

_'Well I'm just saying what you already know and fear. Think of it as the angel on your left shoulder and the devil on you right one.'_

(BUZZ BUZZ)

Cody's phone vibrated in his hand. Checking the caller i.d. Cody saw it was Randy again.

_'Better answer it before he gets suspicious and brakes into your room.'_

"After I talk to him, your the next problem to go."

_'Whatever you say.'_

Taking a deep breath Cody answered."Hello?"

"Where the fuck have you been?!

"Randy please calm down."

"Don't tell me to fucking calm down, I've been calling you for the past hour! were the hell have you been?"

"Randy I'm sorry I went to congratulate Evan on his match and didn't bring my phone."

_'Have you noticed how everytime you talk to him you become a timid little girl?'_

Cody tried to ignored the voice in his head, but it almost seemed like it was getting louder.

"It took you an hour to say congratulations to someone?"

_'Ooh, he sounds suspicious, now what are you gonna say hot shot?_'

"We started talking and I lost track of the time. I really am sorry Randy."

_'whipped should be your new nickname.'_

"What exactly were you talking about Cody?"

We were._..whipped dog... _just_...whipped dog.._talking about our...._whipped_...careers and..._dog.._

"WILL YOU SHUT THE HELL UP!!" Cody yelled at his head.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY TO ME?!"

"N..no not you Randy I was taking to.."

"What you have someone else there with you? You'll spread your ass cheeks for anyone won't you? Your nothing more then a Bitch in heat Cody and if you keep whoring around I won't be able to keep your good for nothing ass."

"Randy please I was talking to myself I swear. My brain is in overdrive trying to figure out how to help you win at wrestlemania, and how we'll celebrate after you win the belt. " Cody lied.

Randy was quiet for a minute before he spoke. "So there's nobody in there with you?"

"No one I swear I'm by myself."

_'Now if he had asked that question half hour ago...'_

Cody swallowed down the urge to yell again.

" Good. Ted and I will be there in two minutes. I have a great idea for Monday night." Randy hung up the phone.

"Great. something tells me I'm not going to like this."

'_You know, I have the same feeling.'_

Cody just sighed.

* * *

MONDAY NIGHT

Evan was at his hotel room watching the end of raw. Randy had just gave the DDT to Stephanie and kissed her. The look in Cody's eye's were tearing his insides in two. To the untrained eye you'd think that the smirk he was sporting was one of success, but Evan knew it was of disgust towards Randy. Man, Wrestlemania was going to be an explosion he couldn't wait to see. But right now Cody was going to need him. He saw it in his face.

Getting his phone he text Cody the room he was in.

* * *

"Randy can I ask you something?" It was after the show and Cody and Randy were the only ones left in the locker room. Ted had left already.

"It better not be something stupid."

"Why did you kiss Stephanie?" Randy threw his head back and laughed.

"Are you kidding me? I've been wanting to fuck that bitch ever scenes I came to the company. God I can just imagine it, that pale skin underneath me as I pound into her body. I swear I'm gonna have her whether she likes it or not." Cody tried to hide his disgust over Randy getting turned on by rape. But apparently he didn't hide it well enough, Randy was looking at him strangely.

"Whats the matter Cody? you Jealous that Your not the only toy I have around? Get the hell over it pussy, or better yet get your ass over here." Randy took off his trunks to expose his erect member.

"Randy could we please not do this tonight? I'm still sore after that cage match." Cody didn't know who was more shocked that he found his spine Randy or himself. The Shock on Randy eye's was replaced with stone cold anger. Randy slapped Cody across the face. Hard.

"Who the hell do you think you are. Do you know how many guy's would give there left ball to be in your position? We'll too fucking bad Cody your mine to do what I want with."

Randy had alway's been stronger then Cody and he was still smarting from his match, so it didn't take long before Randy overpowered him. Cody was on all fours, nude. Randy had torn his trunks away at some point. they had never done this in the locker room. It wasn't very private, but apparently Randy didn't care.

"If you scream I will fucking kill you." Randy shoved his whole dick into Cody's unprepared ass. Cody tried not to scream but the pain was exscreating. He didn't scream but he did whimper and cry out softly, which just seemed to turn Randy on more. Tears were streaming down Cody's face, he tasted blood as he bite his tongue to keep from screaming out. it felt like Randy was using a battering ram.

"Yeah you little bitch, this is what you want isn't it you little slut?" Randy's chanting filled his head.

"Please, please Randy stop.." Cody whispered over and over again. Randy ignored his pleas.

After what seemed like an eternity randy came, groaning in Cody's ear.

"Man that was just what I needed, I'll say this for you Cody, you may not be good in the ring, But your a great fuck. Oh before I forget, Samantha is in town for a while so don't call unless you have any good idea's. see you later Cody." Cody just lay there in the fetal position til Randy left. Slowly and Carefully Cody went to the Bathroom to clean up. He was bleeding again, but that wasn't a surprise Randy had been rougher then usual tonight.

Sighing Cody got dressed. It was a very painful task that seemed to take hours but probably only took ten minutes.

_'In case you forgot smarty pants Randy drove you to raw tonight.' _Cody was to weak and tired to care that his brain was talking back again. But it was true, he didn't have a way to get back to the hotel.

(Buzzz Buzzz)

His phone vibrated in his gym bag.

_saw what happened  
i'm in room 89 if you  
want to talk  
Evan_

Cody immediately called Evan.

"Hello?"

"Evan, can you please come pick me up? I'm at the arena." Cody's voice sounded raw and hoarse even to his own ears.

"Cody? is that you? Baby are you OK?"

"No. Please come get me. Please." he was close to breaking down. But he couldn't do that here where people might see or hear.

"OK Baby, OK. I'll be there in ten minutes."

* * *

Please R&R. I'm not sure I like this Chapter. but it's your opinion that counts. please let me know what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

Evan drove as fast as he could in the rain to the arena, running two red lights in doing so. He had a pretty good idea what was wrong, Randy had done something to Cody yet again. He and Cody hadn't talked scenes the night they had sex. He figured Cody had somethings to think and work out without Evan's interference.

He saw Cody sanding on the sidewalk hunched over with his gym bag on the ground next to his feet. From what Evan could see he was soaked to the bone. He pulled over next to him. The bruises on his face told a story.

"Hey, why didn't you wait inside?"

"I just want to get out of here." Cody put his bag in the back seat, then sat in the front with Evan. He winced as he sat down. Evan didn't say any thing as he pulled away from the curb. He didn't say anything to Cody, didn't want to pressure him. Cody would tell him in his own time.

"Do you want to stop and get something to eat, or get a drink?"

"No I just want to take a shower and go to bed." Cody replied staring out the side window.

"OK , no problem."

The tension in the car was so thick in the car that even a knife would be to dull to cut it with. Every now and the Cody would shift in his seat and let out a whimper. Evan had to bite his tongue to keep from yelling in outrage at Randy. The rest of the ride was silent. Evan spared a glance at Cody, his listless quiet was making him uneasy.

Evan pulled into the parking spot reserved for the wrestler's and cut the engine. Neither Cody or himself made a move to get out. The rain drumming a Gentle tune on the roof of the car.

"Do you have a room reserved?" Evan finally broke the silence.

Cody slowly turned and looked At him, But wouldn't meet his eye's. "Not anymore."

"Well they probably have a few spare.."

"Can I stay with you tonight?" Cody interrupted.

"Of course. You can stay as long as you want." Evan told him slightly stunned by Cody's directness.

"Thanks" Cody finally opened his door and got out of the car. Evan fallowed suit. They walked to his room slowly, Cody limping slightly, without a word Evan put his arm around Cody's waist and took the brunt of his weight. Cody didn't say a word.

Evan unlocked the door and escorted Cody in, throwing his gym bag on the floor at the same time. Cody limped over to a chair and sat down, Staring into the carpet like it held all the answer's.

"Why don't you take a bath instead of a shower? A nice long soak will help your muscle's loosen."

"Yeah OK." Cody said getting up and making his way to the bathroom, But turned as he got to the door.

"I don't have anything to wear, all my stuff is in the the room I was suppose to share with...him."

Cody didn't have to say who. Evan knew it was Randy. "don't worry I have some cloths that will fit you. We'll get your things tomorrow."

Cody only nodded his head and went in the bathroom closing the door. Evan busied himself getting Some cloths for Cody and changing into a pair of sweatpants. He heard the bath water running a few moments later.

Evan flopped on the bed with a big sigh. Cody's peculiar behavior had him more then a Little worried. He expected tears at least, maybe even anger. terrible as it would be to witness, Evan would've preferred that sort of reaction. Cody's dry-eyed silence frightened him. If Cody kept his feelings all bottled up like this, Cody, might do something he could regret.

A noise in the bathroom had Evan whipping himself in the direction of the door and softly knocked on it.

"Cody you OK in there?" The only answer Evan got was a strangled noise. followed by a small thud. Evans heart lept into his throat. Evan pushed the door open, and was met with a heartbreaking sight.

The bath water was tinged a bright pink and in the middle of the tub Cody was sitting there knee's drawn up to his chest, one hand pressed flat against the tile wall and the other was clenched in his hair. His delicate features were twisted in agony.

"Oh baby." Evan climbed into the tub cloths and all, and Folded Cody into his arms. Cody resisted at first struggling from Evan's grasp. But Evan was not letting Cody go. Cody let out a soft little choking sound, then gave in to the embrace. He threw his arms around Evan's neck, clutching with desperate strength.

Evan hauled Cody more into his lap and held him as tight as he could. Cody buried his face into the curve of Evans neck, his Body shaking with deep, ragged sobs. It hurt horribly to see Cody suffering so much. But these were the kind of powerful tears that would ease some of the ache out of Cody. He would be OK eventually.

" He did it again Evan. He raped me!" Cody sobbed hitting Evan's chest with his fist. Evan saw red. he knew that Randy was a sick Fuck, but know he went to far. He hurt his baby.

Evan reined in his anger, one more week til wrestlemania then vengeance would be met. For now he needed to tend to Cody.

"it'll be OK baby it'll be OK." Evan crooned into Cody's ear over and over rocking him gently, water splashing over the rim of the tub.

eventually, the sobs quieted and Cody's tense Body began to relax. Evan lifted Cody's Chin, searching his red swollen eye's. "Better?"

A ghost of a smile touched Cody's lips. "Better. I'm sorry."

"No. Don't apologize to me." Evan ran his fingers down Cody's bruised cheek. "Cry when you need to. Or, yell and scream, or talk whatever you need to do. I'll be here."

"I know, Thank you." Cody leaned in and placed a small kiss on Evans lips. Evan broke the kiss and leaned his forehead against Cody's. " I Bet your worn out. Why don't we get out of here?"

The water had long gone cold and Evan pants were feeling rough against his skin.

"Okay." Cody got up off Evan's lap and turned the drain on the tub. Evan had to bit his lip when he saw more bruises on Cody's back and hips. There was a small spot of blood on his thighs. Evan was going to kill Randy.

Cody was dried and dressed by the time Evan came out of the bathroom. A new pair of pant adoring his narrow hips he didn't have on a shirt.

_"My, my that man looks good enough to eat."_Cody groaned. Why couldn't his brain shut off for one night. He was just attacked for god sack and he still wanted Evan.

"You OK?." Evan asked. He must have took his groan of frustration for that of pain.

"Yeah I'm fine. I think I'd like to talk."

Cody scotched over on the bed to make room for him. Evan laid down next to him and pulled Cody onto his chest.

"You don't have to, we can just lie here." Evan said Petting Cody's hair. Cody smiled a genuine smile. Evan wouldn't pressure him to do anything that Cody wasn't ready for, He was alway's so gentle and caring. But Cody was Ready. It was time for the truth to come out.

" This may sound weird, But lately my brain has been talking back at me..."

* * *

**Thanks to all that reviewed. The next chapter the Mcmahons get involved. As alway's R&R. 8P**


	6. Chapter 6

**

* * *

**

Sorry it's taken me so long to update. Writer's block is a bitch. mentions of rape, don't read if you don't like. anyway enjoy!

* * *

"Please don't think I'm crazy, and need to be committed to a mental hospital." Cody pleaded not looking at Evan, instead choosing to watch there intertwined fingers.

"I'm not thinking your crazy, I promise. Just tell me everything from the beginning."

Taking a deep breath Cody began.

"When I first started Legacy it was great. I was getting respect from the other guys and I was training like never before and getting stronger. I mean my dad and brother weren't very happy with me, but I kinda expected that. Ted and me became good friends and Randy treated me OK at first. After a while I came out to Randy and Ted, they both acted like it was cool and I thought I finally found a place were I belonged."

Cody paused. Now was the hard part, talking about the abuse.

As if reading his mind Evan tightened his arms around Cody, giving him strength to go on.

"Randy had always been aggressive when we trained, but one day when Ted wasn't with us, he got physical. slapped me across the face when I didn't do enough reps. When I asked him why he hit me he said it was part of a new training regimen he wanted me to do. It was the first time he ever hit me and he said that it was only to help me, so like A fool I believed him. That night was also the night he told me he was bi, and wasn't in love with his wife anymore and that he wanted me. I'm not sure how it happened but we had sex that night, if you can call it sex. I had wanted it, but it was my first time bottoming and he wasn't gentle at all. After he finished he said we would keep it between us because if Ted found out he would be jealous. and he just left me there on the mattress bloody and bruised. He doesn't like forplay so there wasn't any. It hurt so bad but it only got worse from there."

Cody had to take a brake, talking about Randy to Evan was making him feel nauseous, and it was very draining.

"It's OK Cody you don't have to talk about him anymore. Tell me about the voice you hear." Evan said kissing the top of Cody's head.

"It's not an actual voice, it's just a random thought that pops into my head. Like when I talked to him on the phone the other day I just kept hearing "whipped dog, your acting like a whipped dog" going through my head. And it just kept getting louder until I yelled in the phone and pissed Randy off. It only happens when I think of, am around, or talk about Randy."

Evan was quiet for awhile after Cody confessed to having a talking brain, and it was making Cody very nervous.

"Are you sure you don't want me to be committed?" Cody broke the loud silence.

Evan however just chuckled and kissed Cody lightly on the lip's.

"No Baby I don't want you committed yet. Hey!" Cody lightly slapped Evan chest at that comment.

"I'm just kidding, I was thinking that it sounds like after being supressed for so long that your conscience is finally breaking out. Your tired of how Randy treats you and by keeping it all buried down deep it grew til it needed an outlet. make sense?''

"Yeah, it's the same conclusion I came up with. I'm tired of Randy's abuse and At wrestlemania he's going to wish he never touched me."

"Your gonna need help, you know that right?"

"I was kinda hoping that you..." Evan Quieted Cody with a kiss.

"Of course I'll help you, but I think I have a better idea."

"what's... that?" Cody yawned.

"Just go to sleep now, I need to think how to play it out."

"OK." Cody snuggled his head into Evan chest. "Evan?"

"What baby?"

"Thank you. I don't think I'd be able to do this without you."

"Your welcome baby, your stronger then you give yourself credit." Cody had drifted off to sleep, and Evan wasn't sure he heard him.

Carefully untangling himself from Cody's embrace, Evan stood and grabbed his cell phone off the table. Going back toward the bed, he kissed Cody's cheek. "I love you Cody. I'm going to make sure Randy gets what's coming to him." he whispered.

Evan went into the bathroom so as not to wake up Cody. He had a plan alright, one Cody wasn't going to like but it was time to get some reinforcements.

Sighing Evan dialed the number.

After a few ring's There was an answer. "Hello?"

"Hey, Shane it's Evan Bourne. Sorry to call so late."

"Ahh, Evan. It's no problem I was up going over some paperwork. What can I do for you?"

"I need to schedule a meeting with your father, sister, Hunter and you, tomorrow at noon. It's about Randy Orton, I know how we can stop him."

* * *

Cody woke to the feeling of something soft brushing his chest. It was inching upward til it was against his lips. He smiled when he realized it was Evan's lips. Opening his eye's he looked into Evan's smiling face.

"Morning." Evan said kissing him again.

"Morning, I could get used to waking up like this."

"Get used to it. After wrestlemania that's he you'll be waking up for a long time, now come on and get dressed we have a meeting with Mr. McMahon in an hour."

"Wait why do we have a meeting with him, he hates me. Plus all my cloth's are in Randy's room." Cody asked sitting upright on the bed, almost knocking Evan down. Vince wanted to see all three heads of legacy on a silver platter. He wouldn't want to see Cody unless it was to ambush him when he was alone.

Evan grabbed Cody's chin and forced him to look into his eye's. "Hey, trust me I know what I'm doing. You need to tell Vince what Randy's been doing, I don't mean you have to tell him about the rape, but he should know he's been beating you up." Evan said before Cody could protest.

"Trust me, OK."

Sighing Cody rested his head against Evan's. "OK. now what about my cloths?"

"You can wear some of mine til we get your stuff, Now come on get dressed."

* * *

"I don't know if I can do this." Cody whispered to Evan as they stood outside Mr. McMahon's hotel Room.

"Yes you can, I'll be with you every step of the way. I told Shane you were coming with me so there expecting us. you know better then I do that The McMahon's are Big supporter's of Pflag, and have no problem with us being gay. Come on you can do this."

Taking a deep breath Cody knocked on the door.

"Come in." The deep voice of Vince McMahon called.

Cody and Evan stepped through the door finger's interlaced, and Cody felt his jaw drop. He knew Vince and Shane would be here, but he was unprepared for Hunter and Stephanie to be there. The glare Hunter was sending his way spoke volumes, and Cody slowly inched behind Evan, who was the first to speak.

"Thank you for seeing us, I know it wasn't easy to agree to but Cody has somethings he needs to tell you." Evan gently tugged on Cody's hand breaking Cody's train of thought. They sat down at the table with everyone else. Evan squeezed Cody's hand in silent encouragement.

Before he could utter a word Stephanie spoke. "What happen to your face?''

Cody sighed inwardly he knew the large bruise on his face would draw attention, time to get to it.

"A few month's after Ted joined legacy, Randy started to abuse me Mentally, physically....and sexually." It was time for the truth to come out, the whole truth and Cody felt ready as long as Evan was there holding his hand.

Hunter Gave a snort of disbelief, Shane and Stephanie looked shocked, and Vince just sat there quietly waiting for Cody to finish. So Cody recounted all Of the thing's Randy had done to him, Taking brakes when he needed to, Evan with him the whole way, holding his hand, rubbing his back, and just being there**.(A/N I'm getting a little lazy here please bear with me.)**

"Cody this is a very serious issue, if it's true." Vince spoke up after Cody finished.

"Please don't tell me you believe that bullshit Vince. This is something Orton has obviously cooked up.'' Hunter said before Cody could say anything.

Cody saw red. He just bared his soul to these people and they didn't believe him. Cody stood up so fast he knocked his chair over.

"Have you noticed Hunter, that I don't take my shirt off anymore when I wrestle! Or have you noticed that he puts me in the harms way, like with our cage match? How about this do you believe this?" Cody ripped off his shirt and turned around showing off his bruised and clawed up back. He heard a gasp but didn't care he had a point to make.

"Or will this make you believe?'' Cody yelled yanking his pants down to his knee's showing off the bruises on his hips, Good thing Evan lent him a pair of hanes.

"What do those look like to you Hunter? Do they look like hand prints to you? Who's do you think they are huh? HUH?" Cody was breathing heavy trying his damnedest not to cry. Evan was there in an instant, pulling up his pants and rubbing his shoulder.

"Do you believe him now?'' Evan asked quietly turning Cody around to face everyone.

"The only reason I agreed to come here with Evan is because yesterday before Randy attacked me again, he said he wanted Stephanie anyway he could get her...even if he had to force her." Cody saw Stephanie pale and Hunter looked ready to chew glass.

"What the Fuck do you mean by force did you fucking hear that Vince! If he thinks for one second he's gonna get his hand's on my wife he has another thing coming." Hunter was in a rage, Vince, Shane, and now Evan were trying to restrain him. Stephanie simply stood up and walked over to Cody. Cody backed up a little everyone knew Stephanie's slap's were lethal.

But Stephanie didn't slap him, instead she caressed the bruise on is cheek. The room got quiet as the other's watched stephanie's actions.

"I believe you." The flood gate's opened at her kind words, And Cody felt the tears he'd been trying to keep at bay slide down his cheeks, and his chest clench at the sobs stuck there.

"I am so sorry for everything I have done to you and your family." Cody choked out between sobs.

Stephanie simply opened her arms and held Cody as he cried.

"I know you are and I forgive you."

* * *

**Ok i'm gonna stop there. Again sorry it's taken so long to update, I hope you enjoy this chapter and as alway's Review Good or Bad. **


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks to all that reviewed, and a special shout out to Bellahickenbottom for giving me an idea for Ted.

* * *

After everyone had calmed down they were once again seated at the table. Hunter had a protective arm around Stephanie, as if afraid Randy would appear out of nowhere and take her. Evan also had his arm around Cody for support.

"Cody I know how hard it was for you to come forward about Randy's behavior." Vince was looking at Cody with a grim expression on his face.

"Unfortunately, there's nothing I can do without evidence of his behavior." Cody stiffened in Evans arms. "There's isn't anything you can do?" Evan asked tightening his embrace on Cody.

"I can't realise him from the company without proof of his antic's. Has anyone seen Randy's abuse of power over you Cody?" Vince asked gently, seemingly to know that Cody was in a fragile state right now.

"No, he always does it when were alone. Ted has absolutely no clue whats happening, I'm pretty sure if he did know He'd be in here demanding a match against Randy. What kind of evidence do you need?"

Well, the best would be either an eye witness or recorded proof. You told me you took a shower last night correct?" At Cody's nod he continued. "So any DNA evidence we could take to the proper authorities is gone."

"What about the bruises he has?" Stephanie asked softy looking at the bruise on Cody's face.

"He's a wrestler Honey, Orton could say they were from a rough match." Hunter said.

"That's correct Hunter, and any other bruises that you can't get from a wrestling match, could be said from consensual sex." Vince said taking off his glasses sighing.

"I'm sorry Cody, But my hands are tied we can't even suspen..."

"What if I get you proof?" Cody interrupted Vince. Everyone looked at Cody in shock.

"Baby what are you taking about?" Evan said ignoring the others in favour of his lover in his arms.

"I have to go to the room i was suppose to share with him last night to get my cloths and stuff, if he starts something and i get it on tape or record it, would that be proof enough?" Vince seemed to stunned to speak but not Evan.

"No. Absolutely not. You can't knowingly put yourself in harms way, he could really hurt you, I care about you too much to let that happen again." Evan pleaded with Cody holding him even tighter.

"Evans right Cody, If Randy found out what you were doing there's no telling what he would do." Shane spoke up first followed by Vince.

"It would be a very dangerous situation to put yourself in, but if you succeeded, yes it would be enough proof for me and possibly the police, if you were to press charges against him. The decision is up to you, but it's something you really need to think about."

Cody looked at Evan, whose hazel eye's were pleading with him to change his mind. "I know your worried about me, and scared Randy will do something, but this is something I have to do. If I can stop him from hurting me and god forbid someone else." Cody looked pointetly at Stephanie.

"Then I'm willing to put myself in harms way, please trust me." Cody laid his forehead to Evans staring him in the eye's.

Evan sighed and brought his hand up to caress Cody's bruised cheek."I do trust you, I just don't trust him." Evan laid a sot kiss to Cody's lips.  
"Do what you have to, but please be careful." Evan again kissed Cody.

Nodding at Evan, Cody turned his attention back to the McMahon family. "What's the plan?"

* * *

Cody stood in front of Randy's hotel room door, trying to gather his courage to knock. He had an hour to do what needed to be done and get back to the McMahon's. Evan had warned him numerous times that if he didn't come back when the hour was up, Evan was coming after him. After some phone calls Vince had set him up with a pair of sunglasses with a camera hidden in the lens. It seemed Vince definitely had connections in every town. Taking a deep breathe Cody knocked on the door.

Randy's wife Sam answered the door." Cody honey, How are you?" Sam drew him into a hug, And kissed him on the cheek. She was such a sweet woman and had already figured out Cody was gay and didn't mind one bit. It was going to be very hard on her when she finds out what kind of man she married.

"Hey Sam, I'm fine just came to get my stuff. what have you been up to?" Randy emerged from the bathroom with a towel around his hips and his toiletry kit in his hand. Cody took off the sunglasses and carefully laid them on the table near the bed.

"I'm great, came to see my man win at wrestlemania. Sorry about kicking you out of your room but it was a surprise. Sweetie what happened to your face?" Sam asked, her eyes zeroing in on his face.

"Yeah Cody, where'd you get the bruise?" Randy asked, putting his arm around Sam, his eyes warning not to say anything he'd later regret.

This was it, Cody knew if he answered the question the right way Randy would get pissed and maybe do something.

"It looks alot worse then it feels. See I was at a bar last night and some asshole kept coming onto me." Cody saw the rage enter Randy's face. He was on the right track to pissing Randy off.

"I wasn't into him, but apparently his ego and swelled head were the size of Texas because he just couldn't get the hint. Anyway as I was leaving he asked me to go home with him, I told him no I wasn't interested. well he didn't like that answer so he smacked me in the face and ran off like a coward."

Steam was almost radiating off of Randy, his face twisted into a snarl. Oh Crap, Cody may have been a little to good at pushing Randy's buttons. Quickly schooling his features Randy turned to his wife. "Why don't you go down to the restaurant and I'll meet you there after I talk to Cody? I shouldn't be too long."

"OK Honey, Cody don't worry there are plenty of good guys out there, you'll find one eventually." Randy walked Sam to the door, turning after it was closed Randy advanced.

The back of Randy's hand made a sickly sound as it connected with Cody's face, forcing him to cry out. Enough was enough.

"why do you keep doing this to me? Why do you keep hitting me and raping me? I thought you loved me, but all you ever do is toture me." Cody needed to know the answers to these questions not only for the camera but for his heart.

Randy just threw his head back and laughed. "You think I love you? You? Your nothing more but a pathetic excuse for a man! Give me a brake Cody, I only wanted that tight ass of yours, I may have had to force your ass cheeks open but it was well worth it. When you scream in pain when I fuck you," Randy groaned.

"That is the biggest turn on I've ever seen it's almost as good as watching you choke on my cock when I shoved it down your throat. Now get over here, you need to be punished for running your mouth." Randy tore off his towel exposing his hard dripping dick.

"No Randy, no. I don't deserve this. I've done everything you asked me to do, but not anymore. I don't want any part of you or this!" Cody felt the weight on his heart disappear, He should have done this a long time ago.

"Cody,Cody,Cody" Randy said shaking his head, walking toward him.

"Did you forget that** I** made you what you are, **I** made you Stronger,** I **made you part of the most dominating team in the WWE. And **I **can take it away just as fast! Besides nobody would believe you over me anyway." Randy lunged for Cody toppling them to the carpet, Right in front of the table holding Cody's sunglasses. As always Randy quickly pinned him to the ground.

"Get off of me! Please I won't tell anybody what you've been doing, Please!" Cody started struggling tryng anything he could to throw Randy's weight off balance. Randy simply held Cody's hands over his head with one of his larger ones, and clamped the other over Cody's mouth.

"If you scream i will slit your throat and throw your pathetic body in the ocean and let the sharks devour you. Understand me you spoiled brat?" Randy looked him right the face. not having much choice, he nodded his head, getting a smile of approval from the bigger man.

Randy grabbed the flaps of Cody's shirt and ripped it down the middle, sending buttons flying in every direction, then reached for Cody's belt. For the first time scenes Randy started to abuse him, Cody decided to fight back, by throwing a punch at Randy's face. But because of his position Randy easily dodge it and threw his own fist into Cody's eye. The world went blurry and Cody could hear a ringing in his ears. A very irritating ringing, that sounded like Randy's entrance music.

"Fuck! You better keep your big mouth shut " Randy growled out, reaching for his phone.

"Hey honey, I thought you were at the restaurant?" Randy let Cody up, and reached for his pants. Not needing to be told twice Cody grabbed his suit case out of the closet and started packing his cloths as fast as he could. he finished just as Randy ended his phone call.

"Stupid fuckers lost our reservation. You need to get out of here, Sam's on her way back, and I swear Cody if you tell anyone you'll be dead before you hit the ground." Grabbing up his sunglasses Cody regarded Randy.

"You said it yourself, no one would believe me." Randy gave him a nod and Cody left right away, almost running to the elevator. He did it. He got the proof he needed to get Randy fired, and maybe arrested. Best of all the voice in his head stopped, finally.

Getting off the elevator on the McMahons floor he spotted Ted Leaving John Cena's room. That was intresting, after everything blew over he needed to remember to ask Ted about that, but now was not the time to talk about Teds love life.  
Cody took a deep breath. It was time for Ted to know the truth.

"Hey man." Cody called walking closer to Ted.

"Hey Cod didn't see you...whoa what happened to you? Lose a fight to Tyson." Cody felt his eye pulse with every heartbeat. Great just what he needed, a shiner.

"Very funny. Listen how long have we been friends?''

Ted gave him a funny look. "I don't know man scenes we were 16 I guess. Why?"

"We tell each other everthing even if it might hurt. Like when I came out to you."

"Yeah dude, I know your gay and you know that I'm bi. Will you please tell me whats going on? Your starting to scare me."

''There's something you need to see and I know your not gonna like it."

Taking Teds hand Cody led him to Vince McMahon's Hotel room.

* * *

There's 2 or 3 more chapters left. Please R and R 8p


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks to all that reviewed, now that Christmas is over I may be able to finally finish this fic.**

**

* * *

**

Evan stood outside the bathroom door listening as Ted tossed up his lunch. He really couldn't blame him, the images they had just witnessed almost brought Triple H to his knee's. Cody had done it, he got the proof they needed. But Evan was still pissed that Randy laid his hands on Cody again, at least Cody had gotten out of there before anything worse had happened.

The sound of the toilet flushing broke through his thoughts. Evan knocked on the door.

"Ted, can I come in please?" Evan heard a soft "Yeah" and walked into the bathroom. Ted was sitting on the toilet a glazed look in his eye's.

"You doing okay?" Evan asked kneeling down.

"Why didn't he tell me? I would have helped him or protected him! I would have done something!" Ted stood up so quick that Evan had to move out of the way fast or get run over. Ted stalked to the main room where only Triple H was left.

"Where is he? Where? God damn it Hunter, where's Cody!" Ted was obviously close to hysterics, pacing from the chair that Cody had been sitting back over to Triple H.

"Dibiase calm the fuck down, Steph and him are in the adjoining room with Aurora and Murphy.**(A/N: for those who don't know, Aurora and Murphy are Triple H and Stephanie's kids)** Shane and Vince went to call an emergency meeting of the boards about Orton." At the sound of Randy's name Ted went ballistic.

"WHY!!!! Why didn't he tell me?! I've known him scenes I was 16, we told each other everything! EVERYTHING!! but this he doesn't? what the HELL!!" Triple H and Evan could only stand by and watch Ted's rampage.

"That bastard Orton, I'm going to kill him, I'm going to FUCKING KILL HIM!!" Ted started muttering about Orton and again pacing.

"How long are we going to let him do this?" Hunter whispered to Evan.

"Give him a few more minutes before we slap some scene into him, he did just have the rug pulled out from under him."

"Here I am so worried about getting John's attention that I couldn't see what was happening to my best friend, God I'm such an ass." Ted slide down to the carpet and drew his knees to his chest.

Evan gave Triple H a nod and they both sat down next to Ted. Evan put a hand on his shoulder and gave it a firm squeeze.

"He didn't want you to know, he didn't want anyone to know. You said it yourself he's your best friend, he was trying to protect _you_ from the truth of what Orton really is."

"I should have known. I'd seen some of the bruises but didn't think anything of it, until I saw a weird one around his neck. It looked like someone had tried to choke him, when I asked him about it he said that when he and Orton were training in the ring he slipped and landed weirdly on the ropes. And I just let it go, I was trying so hard to get Cena to notice me that I didn't listen to what my gut was telling me. god I'm so pathetic."

"Look Dibiase, Cody and you my not be my favorite people but what Randy's doing is awful and we need to stop him. Now you can just sit here feeling sorry for yourself or you can join Evan, Cody, and me to get revenge."

Triple H's words seemed to finally get through Teds thick skull. He stood up and looked down at Hunter.

"What's the plan?"

~~**~~*}

Cody and Stephanie had left the room before the tape had even started. Cody didn't need to relive it and Stephanie had said she didn't want to see such a horrible thing. So here they were in Hunter and Stephanie's suite with the kids. Cody had right away asked Stephanie for a pen and paper to write a letter. Stephanie had obliged and was now making lunch for Aurora and Murphy. It still some what amazed Cody that Stephanie had forgiven him so easily and was now being his friend.

"Stephanie, I know I don't owe you anything but can you please do me a favor?"

"Sure Cody, what do you need?"

"If....if for some reason this all falls apart and something happens to me....can...can you give this letter to Evan for me please?" Cody handed Stephanie the letter he had written for Evan.

"Of course I can. But Cody nothings going to happen. If I may borrow a quote from my dad, Orton has no chance in hell of getting away with any of this." Stephanie gave him a smile, but still accepted the letter.

"But I'll hold onto it if you want."

Cody nodded. "Thank you."

Murphy choose that moment to start crying for her lunch. Boy, did that girl have a healthy set of lungs.

"Shoot I still have to make Rory's lunch. Cody you know how to handle a baby right?"

"Yeah, I have baby experience want me to feed her while you get Aurora set?" Stephanie right away handed Cody a bottle.

"Thanks so much, I shouldn't be to long."

Cody went over to the play pen and scooped the crying baby up into his arms and sat on the sofa. Murphy gladly excepted the bottle. Cody had baby experience alright, holding Randy's daughter Alanna. Cody hoped beyond hoped that out of everything, Sam and Alanna came out of all this unscathed. They were innocents, just like Stephanie. Just like himself.

Murphy grabbed his thumb that was resting on the bottle. Cody looked down and smiled at her.

"Don't you worry sweetie, I promise I won't let anything happen to your mommy. Your Daddy is going to win the championship at wrestlemaina and maybe you'll go to Disney world to celebrate. That'd be fun huh?" Cody gently rocked the baby in his arms.

"You look pretty good with her." Cody looked up into Evan's bright smiling face, Stephanie right beside him with a identical smile.

"I really like kids. I go to the make a wish foundation whenever I can, which unfortunately as of late is not to often. Where's Ted?"

"In the other room talking to Hunter about our plan for Wrestlemaina, he wants to talk to you." Evan took Murphy from Cody'sarms and handed her to stephanie, Cody almost immediately missed the warmth and softness that came with holding a baby.

"Go talk to him, tell him whatever your ready to he'll understand OK baby?"

At Cody's nod Evan placed a soft sweet kiss to his lips. "Go on." Evan whispered.

~~**~~

When Cody entered the room that Triple H and Ted were in he saw how miserable Ted looked, and he immediately went to him and pulled him into a bear hug.

"Um..i'll just be in the other room." Hunter knew when it was time to make an exit and now was the time.

Cody held Ted for a few more moments trying to reassure the man that he was here and except for a few bruises he was fine. Ted finally pulled away from Cody and touched his face right where the bruises were.

"I'm sorry you had to find out this way, it was never my intention. I know I should have told you but I was so ashamed that I let Randy take over my life so fast and brutally. Your my best friend Ted, and I felt like if I told you it would dirty our friendship. Please forgive me Teddy."

Ted placed a small kiss the Cody's forehead.

"There is absolutely nothing for me to forgive. You didn't do a damn thing wrong, and we will make Randy pay for everything. love you buddy."

"Love you to teddy."

"So how long you been dating Evan? Not that I blame you, He is kinda cute for a midget." Cody laughed.

"Hey be nice to him. he's helped me tremendously, and just a couple of weeks. I think he's the one I'm meant to be with you know? anyway what's going on with you and Cena?"

Ted got a sad look on his face. "Nothing anymore. right now my focus is on getting revenge on Orton at Wrestlemania in 6 days."

* * *

**Yay another chapter down. I know it was mostly just a filler chapter and some parts didn't have a point, but I promise it will get better. Wrestlemania is coming up soon. as alway's R&R. Hugs and Kisses to all.8P**


	9. Chapter 9

This was it... WRESTLEMANIA. Cody was backstage at the gorilla with Ted waiting for Randy to show up, his match was next. Triple H and Stephanie were already down at the ring, with Vince McMahon on commentary with the King and Micheal Cole.

Luckily Randy was so wrapped up with Sam and training for tonight's match that he didn't talk much with Cody and Ted during the week. Which was fine by Cody, considering every time Ted heard Randy's name the man got a look on his face that could kill. Ted had appointed himself Cody's unofficial babysitter. Cody hadn't really minded at first, but Ted was kinda getting on his nerves about it, when Cody and Evan wanted some alone time Ted had refused to leave. But all that was going to change in about 10 minutes.

"Where the hell is he?" Ted was starting to get antsy.

"You need to calm down. This isn't going to work if your heads not in the game man."

"What isn't going to work Cody?" Randy had walked up behind him while he was talking. Cody almost jumped a foot. He was really getting sick and tired of being afraid.

"I was telling Ted he can't be over zealous or he wouldn't be in the right mind frame to help you." Lying to Randy seemed to be coming easier and easier for Cody.

"Listen to Cody, Ted. He knows what he's talking about." Randy positioned himself behind the curtain waiting for his music to start.

"Yes Ted, listen to me." Cody stared Ted dead in the eye, trying to send the message to pull himself together. Taking a deep breathe, Ted nodded to Cody.

Randy's music hit and they made there way down the ramp, Randy's usual smirk and swagger were in place. Cody and Ted were also smirking, but for a completely different reason.

Triple H was in the ring waiting, Stephanie at ringside. Randy entered the ring ready to face off against the king of kings. There was just one problem. There was no Referee. Vince got on the microphone.

"Randy I knew you wouldn't mind, so I took the liberty of changing the match around a bit. This match will now be a no disqualifications. Yes, that means if need be you can use those lackeys of yours." Randy's face seemed to light up at this comment. Little did he know.

"I'm sure you all noticed that there's no Referee, we'll that's the second surprise. Please allow me to introduce tonight's special guest Referee and Raws newest superstar....Evan 'Air' Bourne!!"

Evans Music hit and he ran out to the ring Referee shirt in place. The crowd went crazy, Cody felt his chest swell with pride as he watched the man he was falling in love with entertain the crowd.

Randy looked confused about why Evan was the special guest Referee, but obviously there was nothing he could do about it.

Randy and Triple H locked up, both showing there strength trying to out do each other. After some time Randy was knocked outside the ring, Ted grabbed the rope indicating he was going to go into the ring.

"No not just yet,we have to wait." Cody whispered in Teds ear. Cody knew they had to wait for Stephanie to make her move before they could do anything.

The match continued, and Cody hated to admit it but Randy was doing a good job on his moves. Randy had alway's been a decent wrestler, he was just an asshole. Stephanie caught Cody's eye and gave a wink, It was time.

"Get ready." He whispered to Ted.

"I've been ready all week." Ted whispered back.

Triple H set Randy up for the pedigree close to the ropes, what Randy didn't know was Triple H was using almost none of his muscles to keep him in place. Randy easily flipped Triple H over the top rope and onto the floor. Evan jumped out of the ring to check on him. Stephanie slid into the ring and got right up in Randy's face, knowing Randy wouldn't be distracted for long Cody and Ted grabbed 2 steel chairs from under the ring and moved into the square circle. Randy had Stephanie backed into the corner with a grip on her hair. She slapped him hard across the face, he let go of her hair and stumbled back. Ted and Cody ran up to Randy under the guise of comforting him.

"Get that bitch!" Randy yelled holding his cheek. Stephanie was still in the corner, Cody and Ted raised there chair up in front of her ready to strike.

"Yeah, make her pay!" Randy yelled behind them. Cody looked at Ted and nodded.

As quick as a blink they turned and gave Randy the co-chair-to! A dazed Randy fell backward, just as Evan got on the top rope to preform his shooting star press. Triple H had magically appeared back in the ring lifted Randy up and gave him a pedigree, for real this time!

The crowd roared to life! Chanting Cody's and Teds name. Ted went to Randy and lifted him to his feet spitting in his face before throwing him to Cody.

"Who's the bitch now?" Cody yelled at an astonished Randy. Everything Cody had felt the fear, the anger and the hurt exploded inside. With a scream Cody preformed his very own signature move, 'the cross Rhodes'.

Triple H covered Randy for the pin. Evan got down on the mat and counted 1...2...3! The crowd went nuts, screaming and hollering. Ted picked up Randy by the neck and threw him out of the ring.

"Hey, Randy! Randy! Before you slink back to the locker room like the coward you are I have some news for you." Vince was now in the ring with his trusty microphone.

"Randy Orton...YOUR FIRED!!! Come on guys come and get him." Several police officers came down the ramp to were Randy was still sitting and handcuffed him.

"Your also arrested for assault, rape, and attempted murder. Bye-Bye Randy, have fun in prison." Cody looked Randy right in the eye, and held his head up high. He had won.

Everyone was celebrating in the ring giving hugs and high fives, but all Cody could see was Evan. The man that reached out to him when no one else had. The one who gave him strength and who helped him achieve what he thought was an impossible feet.

Not caring that there was millions of people watching with cameras and that it would end up on the Internet in minutes, Cody walked right to up to Evan and kissed him. This was not a quick kiss, no this was a kiss of passion. Cody poured all the passion he felt for Evan into this kiss. Cody nibbled on Evans bottom lip, a promise of things to come later tonight. Slightly stunned Evan didn't move, then with a groan wrapped one arm around Cody's waist and used the other to cup his head, pulling him closer and deepened the kiss. The crowd, and everyone in the ring seemed to disappear til it was only Evan and Cody.

Breaking the kiss Cody looked into the deep hazel eye's of his Savour."I love you, Evan."

"Oh Cody, I love you too."

* * *

Cody and Evan stumbled into the hotel room, lips firmly locked together. Cody couldn't remember how they even got to the hotel, all he knew was that he needed Evan. Now. Cody pushed Evan onto the bed, he seemed slightly surprised but let Cody continue.

Kneeling in front of Evan, he helped him take his shoes off. Evan leaned back and braced his upper body on his elbows. Cody slid his hands up Evan's jean-clad thighs causing them to spread wider to accommodate his shoulders. He worked his thumbs along the sides of the buldge pressing against Evans pants. Leaning down, he placed an open mouth kiss on the fabric. Lifting his head Cody looked into Evans shinning hazel eye's.

"I want to taste you." All Evan could do was nod and tear off his shirt.

Evans head fell back and his throat swallowed convulsively. Moving his mouth over the growing buldge, Cody unbuckled Evan's belt and unbuttoned his jeans. He rose a little higher on his knee's and took the zipper pull between his teeth. With little tugs he unzipped the fabric. The wet swollen head of Evans cock pushed against Cody's chin.

"Lift your hips." Cody ordered as he pushed his hands into the waist band of his jeans.

Not saying anything, Evan arched his hips off the bed allowing Cody to strip the tight denim off. Cody tossed them over his shoulder, while sucking the tip of Evan's cock into his mouth.

"Oh!" Evan gasped.

Cody swirled his mouth around the crown of the shaft and speared the tip of his tongue into the slit. He swallowed the bitter salty pre-come filling is mouth. Relaxing the muscles in his throat, Cody sucked the curved cock all the way down to the base. Evan fell back on the bed and grunted. Cody loved the fact that he could blow his lovers mind until there was nothing left but noises.

He followed the veins on the underside of Evan's cock with his tongue. He started moving slow and easy, up and down while sucking hard. Almost instantly, lean hips beneath his hands were bucking in the same tune to his sucking.

"Cody love, gonna come. Gonna come baby." Evan's voice was harsh with desire. Cody let go of his prize with a loud POP.

"Let me make love to you Evan. Please."

"Oh god baby, yes." Cody grabbed his mans hand and wrapped it around the base of his cock.

"Hold on tight. I don't want you to come until I'm inside of you."

Cody quickly tore off his cloths and searched through the nightstand drawer for the lube and condoms he stashed there earlier. One day, hopefully soon they'd make love without them. Opening the condom, he rolled it on his own aching member. Wasting no time, he slicked up his fingers and shaft, then inserted two fingers and breeched the first ring of muscles in Evan's glorious ass.

"That feels so good." Evan moaned his hips rolling, fucking himself on Cody's fingers.

Pulling his fingers out, he replaced them with his cock. He shoved gently but went deep without stopping. Cody could feel it had been awhile scene Evan had bottomed. Thrusting into Evans opening ass he made sure he jabbed his lovers prostate with every plunge. Tugging Evan's cock he lightly scraped his thumbnail over the sensitive head, making Evan buck and moan.

Cody leaned in and kissed Evan.

"I love you Ev. I love you so much."

"CODY!!" Evan shouted.

Strings of come coated Cody's hand and the muscled stomach beneath him. Evan's tight ass clamped down and milked out his own release. Groaning, Cody rode through his climax and filled the condom as Evan's aftershocks were dying out. Tying off the condom, Cody threw it in the direction of the trash can. He collapsed on the sweat drenched body bellow him. Resting his head in the crook of Evan's shoulder, he peppered tiny kisses on his neck. They both feel into a blissful slumber, wrapped in each others arms.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Yay!! Got another one finished. There's just one more chapter left. stay tuned and as always R&R. 8P**


	10. Chapter 10

__

__

**Thanks to everyone that reviewed and kept with me til the end. Special shout out to bellahickenbottom for giving me an idea for a sequel. Yes there will be a sequel...eventually. And another shout out to bourtonfreak13 for talking it out with me when I needed help.**

* * *

_Cody was sitting in the front row of the courtroom, waiting for the jury to come back. Evan was at his side holding his hand, Ted on the other side for moral support, Randy was sitting next to his lawyer in front of the judge. all around people were muttering, making small talk while they waited._ _They didn't have to wait long one by one the jury filed into the room and back into the booth._

_"Has the jury reached a decision?" The judge asked the main juror._

_"We have your honor. We the jury find the defendant Randall Keith Orton **NOT **Guilty of the crime of sexual assault and attempted murder."  
Cody jumped up from his seat after the verdict was read, and ran over to the judges stand.  
_

_"That can't be right! I handed you video evidence! With sound and in color!" _

_The judge looked down at Cody."Sorry boy, but the jury has made there decision." Flashes started going off in Cody's face as photographers took picture after picture of Cody. Wait, that couldn't be right! The judge had banned all photographers and the press from the courtroom. The cameramen were surrounding Cody like blood thirsty sharks, blinding him with the flashes. He had to get out! _

_Cody tried to push through the crowd, but the swarm of photographers was to much for one man to break through, The paralyzing glare from the light's not helping things._

_"Evan? Evan, please help me! You said you'd always help me! Evan?" Cody looked to where Evan had been sitting only to see Evan chatting with Ted as if nothing had even happened. What the hell was going on?_

_The room blackened and the photographers disappeared. Cody was alone in a pitch black room. _

_Cody heard a chuckle behind him, whipping his head around he saw nothing but darkness. Cody felt a chill go down his spine, maybe he wasn't alone after all. _

_"I hear voices ..." Was whispered into Cody's ear. That was the last straw for Cody. He ran as fast as he could into the darkness, not knowing where he was going and not caring. He just knew he had to get away, but the voice just kept getting louder!_

_"In my head, they council me, they understand, they talk to me..." Cody smacked into a hard wall of flesh, a strong hand gripped his throat. The steel blue eyes of Randy bored into Cody's._

_"I told you Cody you'd always be mine."Randy threw his head back and laughed manically, his grip increasing on Cody's throat._

_"No, let me go! _NOOOOOO!"

"

Cody? Cody wake up! Cody!" Cody shot upward in his bed, Evan layng next to him obviously worried.

"The trial hasn't ended yet right? Randy didn't win right?" Cody was breathing hard on the verge of panic.

"No baby, the trial ends tonight, Randy doesn't have a chance. It was only a nightmare." Evan pulled Cody to his chest stroking his back.

"It will all be over tonight Cod." Evan placed a small kiss to Cody's hairline. "I promise you it will be."

* * *

Cody had a sense of da ja vu as he sat in the court room with Evan and Ted. He didn't know what he'd do if Randy got off. He wanted nothing more then to keep doing what he was doing, making love with Evan, playing video games with Ted, and continue his wrestling career. But God knew Randy wouldn't have any of that.

Cody heard a small sob and looked to find the source of it, and saw a small blonde dab her eyes with a tissue. Oh, it was Samantha Randy's soon to be ex-wife. She had stuck by her husband at first, but once the video had been shown, she had to be physically taken out of the room. She hadn't talked to Cody at all sense, he had just heard through the grapevine that she had filed for divorce and full custody of Allanna. Cody hoped that she would find someone who would love her and care for her like he found in Evan.

Very few knew that Cod was the one Randy had attacked. Only a few people from headquarters and of course the McMahon family. Thankfully none of the WWE superstars knew and Vince had promised to keep it that way. Besides Evan and Ted the McMahon's had been very supporting, for which Cody was very thankful for.

The doors opened and just like in his dream the jurors sat in the juror box. Cody felt himself began to shake and sweat. With out even relizing it he grabbed Evan and teds hands and waited for his miracle, as his dream seemed to replay.

"Has the jury reached a decision?" judge Lopez asked the jurors.

"We have your honor. We the jury find the defendant Randall Kieth Orton Guilty of the crime of sexual assault and attempted murder."

Randy's Protests fell on deafs ears, as he was lead away to await his sentencing hearing. Cody couldn't believeit. He was finally free 100% free of Randy. Cody was swept up in a bear hug by both Evan and then Ted. He felt like he had just been reborn, with one simple word. Guilty.

Cody felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to see a smiling Stephanie. He wrapped her up in his arms and just held on. He was pretty sure that if she hadn't believed him then her family wouldn't have either.

"I think you may want this now." She whispered to him after they dis tangled. She handed him a letter, the one that Cody had asked her to Give to Evan.

"Thank you steph." After she walked away Cody was surprised when Sam took her place in front of him.

"I Just want to say, take care of yourself Cody." Cody leaned down and kissed her cheek.

"You too Sam." Cody watched her walk out of the courtroom and onto her new life, he knew how she felt.

"You ready to leave?" Evan asked coming to Cody's side.

"Yeah, lets get out of here."

* * *

After having a celebratory drink in the hotel bar, Evan and Cody were saying there goodnights to Ted when John Cena Joined in.

"Hey, I heared Randy's going to jail. Well I say good riddance to bad rubbish. Anyway, Ted I was hoping to talk to you for a second." Ted looked like he wanted to be anywhere but there at the moment.

"Sorry man, I really just want to go to bed and sleep for 5 days straight. maybe another time, when things calm down. Bye guy's." Ted walked off leavng a confused Cody and Evan and a depressed John.

"He's been ignoring me now for a whole month, I don't know what to do anymore. I'm not sure if I did something wrong, or if he's just pissed about this whole Orton thing."

"Just give him a little time John, if he's not any better then i'll talk to him." Cody patted John on the shoulder and followed Evan upto there room.

1 o'clock in the morning

Evan woke up to an empty, cold bed. He looked around for Cody and found him sitting next to the open window, seeming to enjoy the light breeze. He looked so happy and fresh, things were good. And hopefully going to be better.

"Hey baby, what are you thinking about?" Evan asked sitting next to Cody on the bench seat, wrapping his arms around him. Cody ket his head fall onto Evan's shoulder and took a deep breath.

"I'm thinking, that I would never have gotten this far without you and I can't wait to see all the great things the future has in store for us."

"I can't wait either baby." Cody turned his head and brushed his lips against Evan's, using his tongue to savor Evan's flavor.

"I love you Ev." Cody whispered against Evan's lips.

"I Love you to Cody." Cody pulled back and handed Evan a letter he had been keeping close by. Evan looked at it questioningly then at Cody.

Cody laughed at the look on Evans face.

"I wrote that for you in case things didn't go as planned, and asked Stephanie to give it to you. I want you to read it now, please." Evan unfolded the single sheet of paper and read out it out loud.

_Dearest Evan,  
If your reading this letter then that means our plan for wrestlemania backfires and Randy won  
Atthis point i'm guessing he has already killed me for betraying him. It's kinda funny, before I  
met you I wished for death to come and take me away from the pain. But now, more then ever  
I wish to survive, so I can live with you and make you prouder everyday. Making love with you, I  
felt like my soul was being cleansed and healing. I felt like a new and better man. You saved me,  
not only from Randy's clutches, but from the downward spiral I was headed for._

_What I need you to know, if I haven't had the chance to say is that I love you. Matbe it's to soon  
to say it, but thats how I truley feel and Y wouldn't change it for anything in the world. I can  
promise you that I never felt this way about Randy, or anyone for that matter. With you,  
I love you with my whole heart and soul._

_Please take care of Teddy for me, I know he'll need the help of a friend after everything is said  
and done. I know that you'll always love me and be thinking of me, but when your ready find  
Someone that will love and cherish you like I do, til we see each other again. I'll be looking  
down on youo from Heaven, always._

_All my love  
Cody_

__

_____

* * *

_

**THE END**

**Thanks again to everyone that suck with me through this whole experience, and keep your eyes peeled for a sequel. as always R&R-Jessica**


End file.
